1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for coupling a chain to a wire rope. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved connector that allows an anchor chain to wire rope connection to pass over a wheel, sheave, or windlass without excessive stress being applied to the wire rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of heavy special purpose vessels, particularly offshore drilling vessels or other floating structures it has become common practice to use anchoring systems comprising a plurality of relatively long anchor lines each including a heavy anchor chain connected to a wire rope. Typically, systems employ from one to several thousand feet of anchor chain connected to the anchor and length of wire rope connected to the end of the chain opposite the anchor. In order to handle such anchor lines various methods and apparatus have been suggested and employed with varying degrees of success. Thus, it is generally known to use combination wheels or sheaves having an inner groove dimensioned to accomodate the wire rope, and an outer groove, which may be pocketed, dimensioned to accomodate the chain. In some cases it has been proposed to employ simple link connectors between the anchor chain and the wire rope, but the bending forces in the wire rope at the connection have proved too great for such an arrangement to be completely satisfactory. Accordingly, many special connectors have been proposed but many of these have limitations, such as a limit of about 90.degree. change in direction, or even less, while traversing a wheel or sheave, or a requirement that the connection be oriented in a particular manner before it passes over the wheel or sheave.